My Savior
by Mari Eridanus
Summary: All Human. AU. Viktor Dashkov is married to Janine Hathaway and has two children with her, Eddie and Mason Dashkov. There's also Rosemarie, Janine's bastard child. She's the black sheep in the family, or at least that how Viktor makes her out to be. Rose's life cannot just catch a break, everything is out of balanced and completely fucked up. Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

**This story is not for those who cannot handle the talk of drugs, sexual, physical, and emotional abuse. If you're very sensitive to those topic please do not continue. If not, read it at your own risk.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Summary: Viktor Dashkov is married to Janine Hathaway and has two children with her, Eddie and Mason Dashkov. There's also Rosemarie, Janine's bastard child. She's the black sheep in the family, or at least that how Viktor makes her out to be. Rose's life cannot just catch a break, everything is out of balanced and completely fucked up. However, she's not the only victim of Viktor, her two small brothers and mother are abused by him day and night. Rose can't live like that anymore, she plans to put an end to it but how would she exactly?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Rose's POV**

It was a dark place for me.

Today had been my breaking point.

He had sexually abused me as a young child, and after that he started to emotionally abuse me. Saying things like: worthless whore, stupid bitch, no one can love such a creature, you're stupidity is going to be the end of you. Everything that he said would break me piece by piece. Until I learned to control it, and know that I was none of those things. I was nothing of what he claimed me to be.

I was just his victim.

Now he had finally started physically abusing me. I felt weak, vulnerable. I wanted to scream and yell and throw things, not because he angered me, but because I was mad at myself for letting him do this to me.

I was weak. I had no strength to fight against him, I had tried to defend myself but he went after my face. It was a horrible experience. A traumatizing set of events.

I can still recall him yelling at me about how he was the best step-father I could have asked for but no he was not. He yelled that I was nothing without him. It was a lie, I was worth more than the piece of shit he was, I knew that. It was the only thing that kept me going.

The whole argument had started because of his controlling personality; he always wanted to be right. Thus when I yelled that he was nothing but a worthless man that only abused women, all hell broke loose.

He pulled me by my hair with his free arm, as he was driving, and as soon as I was close enough to him he started abusing my face. In the moment, I felt nothing. I was enraged by his actions and I tried to fight back but it didn't happen. He kept dodging me and getting the best of me of my face, which I failed to cover.

Hit after hit came to my face. I could feel the blood dripping but other than that my face was numbing by the moment.

I yelled for my mother to stop him to do something and not let my little brothers—Mason and Eddie—witness that.

But my mother stood there and did nothing to try to help me. She rather went against me; she started screaming at me to shut up. It was unbelievable.

I always saw my mother as the person who was always going to stop something like that happening to me, because she had been physically abused by him too. However, she did nothing. Nothing.

She let him do what he wanted. Like always.

I wanted to kill him; there was anger inside of me burning. I was infuriated by all his actions. I was a mad woman seeking revenge. And there was nothing I wouldn't do to make him pay all the damage that he had caused me and my family.

My brain had one solely thought: Victor Dashkov had to be killed.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Yes? No? Share your thoughts with me. Review. :)**

**So this story will be updated everyday, however the chapters would be from 300-600 words. Depending of how busy my days are.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is mostly a filler to get the story going, and tomorrow's chapter is going to be too. Although tomorrow you guys get to meet Dimitri! ;) . So let's get this going. Things are going to get intense in chapter 3, I have it in very good authority. Hehe. Also all the character's will be like in the books except for Rose's family. And Rose is going to be a bit out of character, take school for instance, she will care about her schooling unlike in the book where she only really cared about Lissa. Also Lissa might not play a major part in the story, here they haven't yet met. But we'll see as the story progresses. **

**This chapter goes to my lovely first reviewers and followers: the bookworm fiend, shadow-kissed angel, Tatiana Belikova, and RozaRocks. You guys are amazing and made my day. I write to let all my thoughts out but knowing that some people appreciate it just warms my heart. Thank you lovelies.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was Monday today. Two days after Viktor had beaten me; my face looked like a cat had jumped in it and used it as a litter box. There were scratches everywhere and a black spot covered my eye. I felt like shit.

I wanted to do anything but go to school where everyone would assume that I got into a fight because of my already fucked up reputation but I knew that I couldn't miss any more days, unless I wanted to get kicked out.

Mason. My twelve year old brother came knocking on my door, and not waiting for a response entered as he owned the place.

"Hey Rosey. How are you? I brought you some cookies so you can feel better." He said. It broke my heart to see him do such a gesture for me. He had been the only one that had stuck through thick and thin with me. Whenever he saw me down, he was the one there picking me up and giving me the strength to get back up and fight.

"I'm great baby. I think you should eat those cookies though, I'm not hungry" Actually I was starving but knowing Janine probably have only given him those cookies for breakfast and that was all he was getting.

I admired my brother's face—his fire red hair and soft brown eyes, he looked a lot like Janine—and I envy him because of the innocence that he still had. Mine was taken from me around his age.

I broke my gaze from his eyes because I knew it wasn't his fault. What had happen to me was all Viktor.

I went back to getting ready for school and tried by best to cover all my injuries with the cheap make-up I owned.

I was ready by the time that I had to take Eddie and Mason to the bus stop. I grabbed my book bag and keys and existed out of our crappy apartment with one of my brothers at each side. Mason was his smiley self, he was happy to finally go back to school and see his friends. His smile brightens my mood. However, Eddie was more reserved and I wondered what was going through his mind. He never opened up to me, the only person he did was Janine.

"Goodbye boys. Be good. I'll be here in the afternoon. Love you" I said as I kissed each of their cheeks and they entered the bus.

My bus didn't arrive until twenty more minutes so I walked around trying to think about anything else but my empty stomach.

However, there was not anything else I could focus on but the thought of those cookies Mason's held in his hand.

Although there was a thought in the back of mind that threatened to consumed me, the darkness.

At the moment when those evil thoughts were coming to my mind, I heard the bus coming and I ran to catch it. Lucky that Christian Ozera had been there to tell the bus driver to wait for me.

Ozera, or as I liked to call him "Sparky" was probably my one and only friend. Therefore, making him my best friend.

He had had a hard life just like I did with abusive parents, but now he was living with his Aunt Tasha, which is how we met. Tasha was my neighbor.

"De nada Chica, what would you do witho… what the hell happen? Was it Viktor. No fucking way, we need to do something about it Rose, it's going too far" Christian's piercing gaze blazed.

"I can't do anything Chris. I can't be away from my brothers. What if they send us to different places and it turns out to be worse? Huh? What the fuck am I supposed to do then? I need them close to protect them" I hesitated; I didn't want to give too much away on what I was thinking on doing.

"I will have this under control. I just need some time and some planning. Trust me." I tried avoiding his eyes in case he wanted to push further, I couldn't lie to him.

"Okay Rose, but whatever you need I'm here for you. Whatever. And whenever you want you know I can take care of Eddie and Mason, Tasha doesn't mind them being there. She loves them."

I felt my eyes getting watery; no one had ever cared about us. Yet here was Christian willing to do anything. This is what I best friend was like.

"Rose, I swear you better not cry. I don't like that shit. You're going to mess up your beautiful make up too"

We both laughed. Although, there was no humor in our voices.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think? Christian being Rose's best friend? Yes? No? I love knowing what you guys think so review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story has me very motivated, I have everything planned Although, I'm not sure how many chapters it might be, maybe 30 or 40. It's going to be an exciting ride though. **

**Thank you to those that follow my story, I appreciate you guys taking time out of your day to read it. **

**RozaRocks: Your review brought a smile to my face. Thank you so much. **

**So this chapter might not seem so interesting but it had to be written to get the story going. And I could maybe try to upload another chapter if I get done with homework soon. Thank you guys! And enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I had been right. Rumors were flying everywhere about how the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway had been in a knife fight. Some people were even saying about how I had killed the person who had done this to my face. Oh how much I wished that one was true.

I was called into the principal's office after second period; I guess that they were tired of everyone focusing of the troublemaker instead of their classes.

Kivora, the old grouchy principal, stood next to her desk as I entered her office. This was really the last place I wanted to be at. I hated being question about my life and seriously the excuse I had planned out for this injury was that I had fallen off the stairs and that a cat had jumped at my face. Not the greatest excuse I had but seriously I had no time for this.

"Rosemarie I want you to know that we're here to help you. We don't want anything else but you're safety, please let us help us" Kivora kept repeating this throughout the whole meeting and it was getting a bit irritating.

"With all due to respect, Kivora there's seriously nothing wrong. It was an accident. It won't happen again" I tried not to roll my eyes at my statement, I was about 99.9% sure that this would happen again but I needed to get her off my ass.

"Rosemarie, why do you have to be so difficult? I can't help you if you don't let me in." She stared at me for what seemed like ages and when she seemed to finally gave up, she sighted and was about to open her lips once again—when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Kivora, I just been calling every day for the position of the counselor and I kept getting sent to the voicemail. I came here to meet in person to talk about it. I'm very qualified for the position. I just need a chance." A silky voice said behind me.

I couldn't help but turn around to see who it was.

There stood a 6'7" man or so were my calculations. He was big and muscular but not that muscular that made him seem like he worked out too much. It was more like that "I work out but I don't exaggerate it". He was very gorgeous; his face was made out of perfect angles, strong cheekbones and a strong jaw. What was more remarkable about him though were those piercing brown eyes, they were so warm and they seem to be looking into your soul when they stared at you. Which was exactly what was happening right now, he was staring right at me.

I broke from our connection because even though his whole demeanor gave the vibe that he was a nice whole-hearted man. I didn't trust men, asides from Christian, Mason, and Eddie. For me, any other man was exactly like Viktor, no matter how warm his eyes appeared and how good he was to be looked at.

I turned towards Kivora to see what she was going to say, she loathed being interrupted. But the only thing I saw in her face was the slobber dripping out of the side of her lip. Okay, maybe not but she was extremely lost in the beauty of the man that stood a few feet away from us.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. —" she started after she was out of her trance.

"Belikov" It was a very nice name, and if I could recall from my first year I took of foreign language in ninth grade that was a Russian last name and accent.

"You see Mr. Belikov; our counselor opening was just taken by Miss. Karp." Her tone indicated that she was very sorry indeed.

Belikov did appeared a bit disappointed and as he open his lips to say thanks, or at least that's what I assumed, Kivora said something else.

"But you do look very suited to be a P.E. teacher, would you be interested in the position. We're currently in need of one."

A small—but genuine—smile appeared in Belikov's face and I was dismissed to go back to class while Belikov and Kivora talked about his becoming the P.E teacher.

I only hoped that Alberta was still my P.E. teacher after this because I did not want to be in a class full of girls gazing at the big Russian.

* * *

**You know what to do. ;) . Review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A few hours late, I know ! I'm sorry though, I barely got done with homework and I wasn't able to upload the chapter until now. This is again a chapter to get the story going but I promise next one is when the story actually starts. I wrote it already and it was a very emotional ride, I will be uploading it here in some hours. For now enjoy, as I go to bed to dream about my Russian Savior! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was home late, but I had called Tasha to pick up my brothers for me because I didn't want them with Viktor and Janine in the house alone.

Christian had convinced me to go stay after school with him to go work out at the gym and I had agreed. I had this crazy thought that maybe I could beat Viktor when the time came, if I put more effort in getting stronger.

And I wanted to lose a few pounds.

When we got to the gym after school I expected for Alberta to be there, however instead we found a very familiar Russian. Familiar I must say because he was also now my P.E. teacher, I guess Kivora thought Alberta was a bit too old nowadays to take on 8 classes and after school sessions.

"Oh hello Miss. Hathaway and Mr. Ozera, it seems like you guys are going to be the only ones here for today" Belikov said and I looked around to see he was right. Teenagers hated working out. I did.

"So do you guys want me to work out on some techniques with you? Or are you guys' fine?" He had such a rich voice; I wanted to have his voice be the ringtone to my phone. Too bad I didn't own a phone.

Before I could tell him that we were fine alone, as Christian had promise to help me work out. Sparky opened his big fat mouth.

"Well Belikov thanks for the offer but I'm fine alone. Although Rose here is new to the whole work out thing so I think she would gladly appreciate your help." I blushed after his words came out, not because I was a shy girl. Not at all. But because of the way he said it, it was like he knew that this tall Russian was starting to be the man to take part in my wild fantasies.

The whole concept was foreign to me. I was never one to desire a man, after Viktor all I felt was disgust towards them. I had plenty of guys willing to be the object of my fantasies, but none of them had ever become it. And now this man that had stepped out of nowhere was starting to awaken a great desire inside of me that it felt surreal.

"Rose, would you like to get started?" Belikov was just a few inches away from me and I knew that I had been gone for more than a few seconds. Christian had already started working out and he had a smirk on display.

"Yes"

For the next two hours, I spent the whole time trying to stay concentrated on the techniques Dimitri taught me, instead of how his skin would touch mine and spark an intense fire that made me want to jump at him.

Those thoughts had to stop; they were starting to freak me out. I had promise myself that I would never feel like that towards a man, yet here I was longing for Belikov to touch me.

"Gosh Belikov, you want me to act like a pro. This is barely my first session" I said after we had sparred and I had ended up in the floor again.

"You can call me Dimitri, Rose. It's only right as I just beat you for like the millionth time" Dimitri, it was such a glorious and unique name, very fitting.

I decided that I liked Dimitri's smile, it made me warm and it was infectious.

"It's time to go Rosey Posey" Christian said as he came out of the changing room. He had gone to change before me because I had forgotten to bring another pair of clothes.

Walking home with Christian was good, it gave me time to get my thoughts together, and I very much enjoyed the Montana cold weather.

At the end I came to the conclusion that I was developing a small teacher crush on Dimitri that would soon past, and the other was that I would keep training with him because it was my only chance to defend myself against Viktor for the time being, until I actually ended everything.

* * *

**You know what motivates me. Review. :) **

**xoxo,( I was going to say Gossip Girl because I just finished watching today's episode but no this is not Gossip Girl ) **

**DimitriLover. (Better? I thinks so) . **


	5. Chapter 4

**I gotta say, writing this chapter was a bit harder than I expected. I tried to put in it as much emotion as I could, and I don't know if I did it justice. It was a bit of an emotional ride for me. **

**However, I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to all those who just started following my story! I love you guys and thank you for reading. Those who have reviewed, thank you soo much you make me feel so great about my work. And I can't answer some of the question being asked because it would give it all away but some of you are in the right track. And last but not least thanks to my best friend, MARI! Love you chica, and thanks for revising my chapters you're amazing, thank you for supporting me! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I missed you soo much Rosey. I was worried! You never stay after school." Mason screamed as we came into Christian's apartment.

"Sorry Mase I had things to do and from now on, I will stay almost every day after school, so you guys will spend more time here. That is if Tasha doesn't mind" I said looking at her, I didn't want my little brothers being a burden.

"Of course not, sweetheart. You do what you have to, I'll take care of them" Tasha had a caring look in her eyes. I knew the reason she liked Mason and Eddie spending time here was because she was never able to have children, not because she didn't want to but let's just say she didn't have the proper equipment.

Going home was something I was not looking forward to, so I took up Tasha in her offer of staying for dinner. While we waited I got my AP Biology, English, Government, Calculus, and Physiology work done. Yea, who would have thought me with all these AP classes but I wanted to be able to get into a good college so then I could provide for Mason, Eddie and I.

One of my wishes was to get a scholarship that paid for tuition because I was a hundred percent sure that neither Janine nor Viktor would pay for it.

Having dinner with the Ozera's turned out to be splendid. The boys enjoyed themselves as they watched cartoons on Tasha's cable TV and Christian even let them play with him in his X-box 360. I loved my best friend.

We ended up going home at nine, Mason's and Eddie's bed time, and I couldn't be happier that I they had had such a great day.

I had spoken too soon though.

After I had unlocked the door to our apartment, the smell of alcohol and drugs intoxicated my nose. I couldn't believe it.

They were crossing more than moral lines right here. How could they do something so stupid as to get themselves drunk and high while they knew the kids were coming home?

I shouldn't be surprise though it wasn't the first time they done it. It just hurt me that my little brothers had to witness such an atrocity.

I tried to run past the kitchen where I knew that Viktor and Janine were but I was too slow.

"What the fuck do you think this is? Bringing my children home at nine at night?" Janine yelled, I knew she didn't care and the only reason why she was saying this was because Viktor had made her do so.

"We were over Tasha's"

"I don't care where the fuck you guys were. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my house Rosemarie" Janine kept on going about how disrespectful my actions were and how much she had missed her children and how worried she had been. A bunch of bullshit. I was getting tired of it, she didn't give a fuck. Even Mason and Eddie knew that, which something that broke my heart.

They both stood at my side, each holding one of my hands, and I could tell they were shaking. They didn't want to be here, they were afraid that Viktor would get up and hit them. And it was very much possible as he looked at us with his devious eyes and a smirk on his face.

I wanted nothing then to run off with them and never come back, to take the fear that they had for the piece of shit in front of us.

As Janine kept going with her whole speech I was going to take the chance to go and lock my brothers and me into my room. Thus, I slowly started retreating. I was so close to the hallway, when a blow came from the side of my head.

I didn't think twice and demanded my brothers to get in my room and into bed. There was no way they were watching this.

However, I took too long because Viktor grabbed me by my hair and pushed me to the floor. It was so fast that I had no time to react. When my head made an impact against the floor, I felt like my whole brain was being crushed. I was sure to have a concussion later on.

That wasn't the only thing Viktor did though. I was blindsided by the pain of my fall that I didn't realize that he was taking things a bit further. I just felt it. His foot at my side.

He was kicking the shit outta me.

My bones felt like they were on fire, but I tried not to focus on the pain and rather his feet and tried to stop him. Although the chances of that appeared very impossible. I could barely keep my head straight.

"You dirty bitch." Kick.

"Fucking hoe." Kick.

"Do you think you can do whatever you want? Huh? Huh?" Kick. Kick. Kick.

"Answer me stupid." Viktor lowered his head and grabbed me by my hair. I couldn't answer him though because I felt like the moment that I opened my lips, blood was going to come out. Or rather one of my ribs.

"Don't let it happen again." He gave me a last kick to my rib, spat on me, and walked back to his business.

I felt the tears trying to come out of my eyes but I forced them inside, there was no way this piece of shit was breaking me. Even though that's exactly what I felt he had done with my bones.

I dragged myself towards the restroom where I took a shower and cleaned myself, I couldn't let Mason and Eddie see me like that. Nonetheless, it was a hard task, every time I touched my body it burned like a bitch and my vision was getting blurrier by the moment.

After getting through the whole process of cleaning my injuries and dressing into my pajamas I went into my room where my two brothers laid in my bed, sleeping.

They looked so beautiful, like two angels fallen from the sky. They were so different; they didn't even look like brothers. While Mason was tall, Eddie was short. Mason had a white complexion and Eddie had a tanned one. Mason had red hair, Eddie had black hair. Mason was a sweet, outgoing kid while Eddie was reserved and quiet.

Nevertheless, they did share a lot of things. Like the fact that they had a hard life because of two alcoholic parents. They never had what the other kids had because all the money Janine and Viktor made was to medicate their addiction. They witnessed their mother and sister getting abuse sometimes day after day. And sometimes it was them who were getting the abuse, something I always stopped. It was the only thing I was willing to take, an abuse for my brothers.

Yet they never lost hope, you could see it in their eyes, they hoped things would change and that their life would take a turn and everything would be okay. They were hopeless dreamers, like me.

* * *

**What was your reaction? Let me know. Oh, and good news, next chapter is Dimitri's POV ! Oh yey, I know. I tried to stay away from Dimitri's head in this story to make him more mysterious but I couldn't , the sexy Russian! :) . **

**Xoxo. **

**-DimitriLover, :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didn't update yesterday because I was exhausted and I needed more time to finish the chapter sorry. And tomorrow I will not be updating as I'm taking the SAT's saturday so I have to study. :( I know sad. **

**I did try to make this chapter as long as possible and it came to 1,417 words which is the most I written for this story. **

**Some of the chapter might be repetition from the past chapters but it's intended to be that way. And I know you guys want Dimitri to come save Rose already but the story is barely getting started so hang on there.. I can assure you that things are going to get worse before they get better. Although, it's going to be big when things happen. Also I have yet to introduce Adrian Ivashkov to the story! My favorite evil creature of the night, asides Dimitri of course. And I can't yet tell you what his role in this story is going to be, but you'll see. **

**Do'B: I appreciate your thoughtful review, I really do. It's a lot of questions that you have and I wish I could answer them for you but I promise that all of them will be answer in the next couple of chapters.**

**shadow-kissed angel, twihearts1918, Talya98, RozaRocks, thank you soo much for your reviews, it makes my days! **

**Also my Beta was not able to send me the corrected version to this, but I will change it later, I just wanted to post it as soon as possible. Ah long A/N . I know sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri's POV **

"You have reach St. Vladimir's principal, Mrs. Kivora. I'm no able to answer your call at this moment please leave your name, phone number, and question or subject of discussion and I will get back to you as soon as possible." The annoying voice said for the 30th time.

I had been calling St. Vladimir High School for the past two weeks and I had received no answer. I knew it was time to take matters into my own hands and march into the school and demand for an answer as to why I was always sent to the voicemail.

I showered, ate breakfast and drove to St. Vladimir. I really needed this job not just to pay the bills; I had saved enough from my former jobs to live without a job for a bit. And I had received a job at this doctoral office to work as a psychologist; it was only on the weekends though. The pay was very good but the weekends were not enough for me. I wanted to do more. I wanted to get out there already. I was freshly out of college, with a major in Psychology and I had always wanted to be a counselor for high school students. I knew they were the ones going through the most problems and I wanted to help them.

When I arrived at the school I walked to the office and there I was sent to the principal's office, but I was advised to not interrupt. However, I was very impatient; I had waited for two weeks straight that was enough. I knocked on the door and opened it seconds later.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Kivora, I just been calling every day for the position of the counselor and I kept getting sent to the voicemail. I came here to meet in person to talk about it. I'm very qualified for the position. I just need a chance." I stared.

In front of me stood the principal, she was a lady who looked to be around her fifties and in front of her was a young lady.

I was intrigued by her, her body language indicated that she seemed to be afraid of me and looking at her face I had an idea why. It appeared like a coyote had taken a go at him, although she seemed to have made a proper job at hiding it with her make up.

Her eyes spoke legions though. You could see the hurt and pain she had been through; it had to be more than just physical abuse. This young woman appeared to be scar from inside out. My psychologist side took over, and I wanted nothing more than to rush over there and talk to her, ask her what was wrong, if I could help her.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. —" Mrs. Kivora broke off my thoughts

"Belikov"

"You see Mr. Belikov; our counselor opening was just taken by Miss. Karp."

I was a bit disappointed when I heard her say that because just staring at the young lady in front of me, I wanted to help.

I was about to thanked her and leave when she said something that would change my life forever.

"But you do look very suited to be a P.E. teacher, would you be interested in the position. We're currently in need of one."

.

The reason I had taken the job as the P.E was not because I wanted to be a P.E teacher but because I knew that even though I would not be the school's counselor the kids could still come to me and talk. A teacher could always make a change after all.

I was very excited to see that I would see Rosemarie—the young lady—everyday as she was in my 5th period. I had to do something to help her and seeing her every day I was sure to make her open up. I wanted—no I craved—to help her. She seemed like she had been to hell and back, yet she was still standing, that was something that I admired.

However, throughout the whole class the teenager just kept making up stories about how Rose's—the name she preferred—pimp had beaten her up because she forgot to charge one of the man she slept with. Or how someone had tried to kill her because she had killed someone else, and so on went the ridiculous stories, which started to anger me after I saw how much pain Rose was in.

From the outside she could've fooled anyone to think she was alright. She seemed careless and dangerous but in the inside she was just a young lady that had suffered through way too much for her age.

I didn't want to bring myself on to her and ask her what was wrong, I know she would hate that but I had a strategy to help her talk to me. I had overheard her and her friend Christian staying after school to work out and I had a chat with Alberta to take over her after school sessions, which she gladly agree to do so.

The after school sessions with Rose went great, I also was able to find out more about her. I knew she had asked me to teach her self-defense because whoever was doing to her was bound to do it again. I just hoped this time she would let someone help, and for that someone I meant me.

Going home after my day made me feel a bit proud, not because I had gotten a job but because I felt like I could help a troubled young woman, who needed it.

I stopped to shop for groceries at the corner from my apartment and decided that I was going to eat well and cook myself a Traditional Russian dish. Borshch. And drink some wine.

After drinking the whole bottle of wine, I decided it was time to go bed as I had to work tomorrow. And that's when the dreams first started.

_I was in an empty room in a cabin and in front of me was a whole dinner set up._

_A woman stood next to the window. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her features, but she had a curvy physique and was of average height. She had long dark brown curly hair that reached her mid-back. And the perfect ass. _

"_I hope you enjoyed your dinner Mr. Belikov, because soon desert would come" That voice was sweet and excited; it was a voice that I had heard before but I couldn't pin point from where. _

_I took my surroundings once again, and I knew it was my family's cabin, the one I had brought for them so they could stay here when they visited. _

_Right now we were in the master room. A large bed was in the far left side of the room, the room was decorated just as my mother had it last time she had been here, except the a table had been added and that was where the food rested. _

_Slowly the woman that stood by the window started to take her clothes off, it was torture for my manhood because it craved to be inside of her, even though I still had no idea who it was. _

_Her black silky shirt came off. _

_Then her skinny jeans. _

_Her bra. _

_She had a flawless tan complexion. And those curves made me long for her body more than I already was. My cock started twitching, and in a matter of moments was hard as a rock. _

_Finally, the woman turned around, when she was only in her panties. It was Roza._

_She walked towards me and pulled me by my tie towards the bed, where she threw me. _

_My manhood couldn't wait to be inside of her, making love to her like an animal. _

_However, I didn't get my fantasy. My scenery took a 360 degree turn and I found myself looking at Rose bleeding in the floor. _

_Her beautiful brown long hair was disheveled and her body had scars and big purple marks everywhere. Something terrible had happen to her. _

_I was yelling but no voice was heard and when I tried to move I was paralyzed, it was one of the most helpless moments I had felt in my life. _

_Seeing Roza there just bleeding to death and me not being to do anything about it, broke me._

* * *

**What did you think? Favorite part? Boo part? Let me know. Review. **

**Ah did you guys watch today's Vampire Diaries episode? -_- Total crap at the end! I can't believe it. Sorry totally off topic, I just finished watching and I was disturb by it. The only reason I still watch it, it's because of J. Morgan. Klaus, 3. Okay. **

**xoxo. **

**DimitriLover. :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So remember guys, the hitting just barely started. Although Viktor has always been abusive towards her, it was always in a more emotional and sometimes sexual way. The hitting just barely started and Rose feels trapped with no solution on hand, so a lot of her thinking my seem irrational but right now she's a bit hopeless.**

**This chapter was written for the sole purpose to establish all the troubles that Rose is facing, in this chapter you'll get more insight to her life. However, it's troubling because that's how she's feeling. She doesn't have a straight head at the moment. **

**Again thanks for the reviews, you all are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I called in sick for the second day today.

I couldn't go to school looking like this. Well it was less about looks but the way I moved, my whole body was feeling like it was on fire then ice then just trapped. It was very disorientating and uncomfortable and I don't think that I could go on all day trying to act like I didn't feel the pain.

Instead of my body getting better, it felt worse.

People were going to notice and I didn't want that. I knew Viktor didn't want that. He had told me the explicit things he would do if I ever told anyone about what he had or does to me.

If those things were done to me, I wouldn't have mind. But he threatened me with Janine and my brothers. My weakness.

The only person that knew of what was going on in my life was Christian and that's because he had figured things out by himself. Not even Tasha knew about it.

Well first of all she never noticed as the hitting had just started recently and the other things Viktor had done were not as noticeable, but I knew Christian would feed her some bullshit line that she would have to believe if she became suspicious. Which was bound to happen after she had seen my face two days ago, although she had not questioned me about it yet.

And you might ask what about all the yelling and fighting? Someone must have heard us. Maybe Tasha as she was my neighbor but no our apartment complex were separated as houses were, someone had to be real close to hear us, and although it was a crappy apartment, the walls were not paper thin.

Sometimes I wished that they were. That someone heard me my suffering. That they tried to help. But then I remember all the things that Viktor had said to me and those thoughts go away.

I don't know how it could've gotten like this. Or maybe I did, and my mind just tried to forget it because living in ignorance was better than knowing how fucked up the situation really was.

The emotional abuse started when Mason was born, twelve years ago. Janine and Viktor had been together for about two years before that but I never saw him because it was always Janine going out at night to meet him.

However, when she got pregnant he was around more. He never paid attention to me though.

The blissful state didn't last though; I was around eight when this started, Mason was three.

It all started when Viktor saw that Janine would pay more attention to me instead of Mason, he would be enraged by the whole situation and sometimes hit my mother for it while he would call me a waste of time. A bastard. A seeking attention whore, I had no idea what a whore was at the time

And from there the insults climaxed, getting worse by the moment.

However that wasn't the most horrible thing he did to me.

When I was twelve the insults were no longer enough for him. He resulted to other techniques. He… He took my innocence.

I can still hear my screaming as I called for my mother to help, but she wasn't home. She had taken Mason and Eddie to a party. Viktor had encouraged her to do so, now I can see he had all of that planned.

It had been a Saturday morning.

I was going to stay home and just watch movies because I had no friends and that was just my Saturday tradition.

My mother and brother left the house around 10 in the morning and Viktor wasted no time.

I had barely woken up and I notice that to my side someone was laying there. It was Viktor.

I asked him what he was doing there but he told me to shut up and stay still. Then he took the covers from my body and look at me like I was a piece of meat.

Everything in my head told me to run, to get the fuck out, but I was paralyzed and my body wouldn't listen to my head, instead it just laid there hoping that by some miracle it was only a dream. A nightmare. I wasn't so lucky.

Again I asked him what he was doing in my room, and instead of replying he shut me up by putting his large hand to cover my mouth, while he ripped my clothes off.

I tried to fight him off, I really did try to. I really did. But I wasn't strong enough, his body overpowered mine and he took everything from me. My innocence, my life, my love for life… everything.

This is very hard to remember, not because I don't want to but because it was the day that would change my life completely. It was the point where I was to be terrified of everything that represented a male. It was atrocious.

After that day my body felt dirty, I wanted to scratch my skin off and take off every piece of skin he had touched, that he had abused. For the next couple of years, the situation happen again and again. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I was a weak person.

This was the only thing Janine didn't know about Viktor, but I was scared of what her reaction would be. What if she didn't care? What if she just took that as something so little? So unimportant. It would destroy me furthermore.

The reason why I think Viktor hated and resented me was because his children were not the first ones Janine bore and in some sickly way he loved her and wanted her to himself.

But he ruined her instead, he made her addicted to alcohol and drugs and because of that she felt that she needed him. I couldn't bring her out of her twisted thinking. I wanted to, all I wanted to is to have my mother back, the one that took me to the park and read me bedtimes story and made time for me no matter how busy work was. The one that dreamed of a bright future with me. The one that could make all this away with just one touch and a kiss on the forehead. I wanted my mother back and no matter how long I had to wait for her to realize that, I would be there when she was read. I only hoped I didn't die before this happen.

* * *

**Any thoughts, concerns you guys want to share? I'm open to anything, suggestions, options? **

**So I'm thinking I'll introduce Adrian next chapter? Not sure, but just wait because this is about to get more intense. **


	8. Chapter 7

**So I haven't updated in forever I know! School caught up with me and I have been overwhelmed with everything. And this chapter proved hard to write, I kept changing the whole thing and at the end I came to be happy with this version. Hope you guys enjoy it. Probably won't update this week because of finals but I'll try and next week defiantly expect two chaps a day. Winter break baby!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I decided to let my body rest and not get up until I couldn't take it no more. And judging from the way my stomach was growling, the end was to come soon.

However, it came sooner than my hunger winning because there were obnoxious loud knocks on the door.

It was probably Christian again, trying to come in but I hadn't let him come in yet. Of course he didn't give up and kept knocking until five o'clock every day and then gave up because that was when Janine and Viktor came home from "work".

It was only 11 right now and I knew sooner or later I was going to have to face him, I chose right now though because I was truly starving. Not even the pain in my body was worse than what I was feeling in my tummy at this moment.

I got up slowly, clenching my teeth because my body was still in so much pain. I regretted getting out of bed again, taking Mason and Eddie to the bus stop had been painful enough, but I needed to face Christian now when Janine and Viktor could not come and interrupt us.

I opened the door in what seemed like a lifetime but hard merely been minutes. And to my surprise the other person standing outside my apartment was not Christian but rather another guy.

"Umm, Rose?" He seemed unsure, as if questioning if it was really me.

"Yeaa"

"Oh. Hey, it's Adrian" He stopped for a minute, maybe hoping I recognized his named but I didn't recall hearing it ever in my life. "Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov? We have like every class together"

Nope. No idea who he was, but he seemed hurt enough already that I didn't want to further that.

"Oh yea! Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well I felt someone had to bring you the work you've been missing and no one volunteer so I took upon this very significant task. I hope you don't mind" He gave me a shy smile and handed me the work. I leaned to retrieve it but my balance didn't hold far enough and I ended up falling straight into his open arms.

I flinched, I had never been this close to a guy, except for Dimitri and Viktor and those were two different positions than the one I was in right now.

With Dimitri, he had been trying to teach me how to defend myself and even though he would land a blow on me, it didn't hurt. I was more like caressing my skin, I felt save. I missed him.

With Viktor, his touch was malicious and evil and it made me cringed on the inside, I hated it. I hated him.

Right now with Adrian, it was very different. A little intimate but way too embarrassing and painful because of my bruised body.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy" I tried to ripped myself away from his arms but he held me in place and he seemed to be so focus on my body. I was about to slap him for staring with no decency, but I noticed that he wasn't staring at just my body.

My robe had falling a bit and the big purple bruises where noticeable a mile away.

"Oh god Rose! Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance, those bruises look very nasty." His voice was strangled and I felt like he was more in pain by seeing them than I was by having them.

"No! Adrian don't do that you can't!" I pleaded him, he couldn't do this. No way. I couldn't let anyone know.

He seemed to get the message but he didn't let it go. Then he told me that his mother was a doctor and his father a surgeon, so he knew a bit about taking care of injuries and asked if he could treat mine.

It was more like beg, and I couldn't refuse him so I agreed and we sat in my bed while he took care of my body.

He had gone to the corner store to get some treatments because I didn't own the proper material to clean them.

He had brought way too many things but he said that wasn't even enough and he thought that maybe the pain was getting worse because I had gained an infection as I had not cleaned my body properly. He told me not to worry and that he would sneak the proper pills from their parents office to bring them to me so I could feel better.

Adrian made the little hope I had grow. The hope in humanity. The hope in men, just with so little gestures.

* * *

**Don't freak out! This is a DxR story. Although I might be tempted to do someeee thingss you know if you don't click that button and review... xD. haha. Review guys. Thank you all! **


	9. Chapter 8

**So the Chapter you guys have been waiting for! Or at least that's what I think. Hehe. Well not much to say but I'm finally on break and updates would be more regular. Maybe twice a day! Yey. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Love them. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After a week of staying at home and all the meds that Adrian had brought me, I was finally pain-free and going back to school.

This is something I dreaded though, I was going to have another questionnaire from Kirova and that was the last thing I wanted. My body might have recovered from what Viktor had done to me, but my mind was still reeling with rage and I couldn't talk to anyone about it.

Christian didn't even know about it, I had been convinced that I needed to tell him but after I saw how Adrian reacted to seeing me like shit, I changed my mind. Adrian didn't know the whole truth yet either.

He knew someone had done this to me; but he didn't know who.

He wanted to know, he asked me—more like begged me—to tell him every day. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. And it wasn't because I just met him, I felt like I knew him a life time already, but I knew he would want to do something about it. Something stupid that would make my brothers and I end up in a foster home.

After getting finished dressing and making breakfast for Mason and Eddie, I was finally really to head out and take them to the bus stop.

I was in a great mood, my body was better, I was going back to school, I had not seen Viktor and Janine since three days ago; things were good for me right now.

I locked the door after me. And Mason, Eddie, and I headed to their bus stop. They were in a good mood too, Christmas was coming and they were convinced that were going to get an Xbox 360. I very much doubted it but I wouldn't let this bring their mood down.

We were close to their bus stop when a car stopped in front of us, it was a black Porsche; it was gorgeous, something I would probably never ride in.

And to my amazement Adrian came out of the driver's side. With his leather jacket and low hip jeans, even I had to admit, he looked hot.

"You drive a fucking Porsche? You got to be kidding me!" I whispered, making sure that Mason and Eddie didn't hear me cussing.

"Why so amazed? I told you I was a spoiled brat." He gave me his dazzling smile, while urging Mason and Eddie to get in the car.

"No way. No way, we don't all fit in the car. And they need to wear their seatbelts! Yea there's no way I'm letting you drive us." I crossed my arms and stomped my foot, he wasn't winning this fight.

"Really love? Come on. Their school is only two blocks away, they want to ride in the car and there's enough space." His smile turned into a timid one, the one that always got the best of me, when it wasn't concerning my brothers.

"No way. Look their bus is coming, they can ride with you another day." The bus was indeed coming and I rushed to get Mason and Eddie out of the car, something that took me some convincing to do.

"Santa is going to see you are being naughty eh? Do you want that?" I was talking to Eddie now, Mason had gone to his bus already, after I had promise to bake him cookies though. Stubborn kids.

"No" He dropped his little head and got out of the car in seconds.

"You are no fun sissy" He stomped his way down to his bus.

I didn't care if I was fun, there was no way I was going to endanger their lives.

"Love you, see you guys later" I yelled after him. Oh, grouchy Eddie.

"See what you do Ivashkov." I turned my glare to Adrian. However, he just shrugged it off and got in the car.

"Get in Hathaway or we're going to be late. I'm taking you out to breakfast" I rolled my eyes and got in the car, I couldn't possibly turned down his offer for breakfast.

He took me to I Hop, and I have to say that it had been the best breakfast I had in a while. I didn't eat it all though, I saved half to take home to Mason and Eddie. I had told Adrian that I was full, which was a complete lie but if I told him why I was taking the food he would offer to buy more to take and I couldn't accept that. He had done enough.

.X.

Everyone was staring at me when we entered the school.

This time it wasn't because my face was full of scars though, it was because I had walked in with Adrian Ivashkov. I guess he was really popular, I just never paid attention.

All of the girls stared at me with jealousy in their eyes, even Camille Conta—which was voted to be the "most" beautiful girl in school—was growling at me.

It was hilarious, how girls would turn into animals for guys. I was sure that Adrian was none too interested on these girls or at least that's what he had told me.

"Why is Camille turning into a tiger? Did you guys used to date?" I whispered into his ear. I was I bit too curious. And to be truthful a bit jealous, not because I liked Adrian, I had just became too fond of him the past days.

"Ha. No, love. She tried to get me into bed quite a few times, but I'm not someone to fall into her charms." He winked at me.

"Nice to know" I murmured, I wondered why was that? Didn't everyone want to be with Camille?

I walked past her and didn't give her a second glance as we strode to our AP calc class. I had done all my work and I was glad to have Adrian helped me do it or I would've been endlessly behind.

Everything was mighty fine until 5th period. With the Russian.

The bell had just ringed and Dimitri walked in graciously with his 6'7" figure, how he managed that all the time was beyond me.

Immediately, like he had some kind of power to know of my presence, he turned towards me, his eyes full of surprise.

"Everyone, I want 5 laps around the track. Quick. Quick" He shouted and everyone groaned, "Except you Miss Hathaway" Of course.

I had been hoping that no one would question my absence but my wishes didn't come true.

"Where have you been Rose?" he asked as I sat in his office, his voice soft and smooth.

"I was sick" Lie.

"Really? What did you have?"

"Umm, a bug?"

"What type?" he challenged.

"A stomach bug"

"Oh really, so how did you get better? Did you see a Doctor? If so, why didn't we get a note from them" He arched his eyebrow. Something I had tried to major but failed miserably all the time.

"It was nothing that bad" I retaliated

"Then why were you out for a week?" Oh my god! Noisy much?

"Umm, no offense or anything Dimitri but are you allowed to ask these questions? Isn't some kind of thing that goes against it? But seriously I was sick and I just recovered. Can you please let it go?"

He seemed to have been struggling a battle within himself but at the end he just hung his head and asked me to go run some laps and said he would be waiting for our after school practice.

I walked towards the track when I bumped into someone, well someone bumped into me. Christian Ozera.

"Why haven't you answered your door? I though Mason said you had the flu. Why did you keep me out? How did you get here?" He rambling went on and on asking the same question with different words.

"Sparky come down, I was sick I just got better" I kept my eyes in the floor, I hated lying to him.

"Bullshit Rose."

"No, it's true! Ask Adrian if you want!" Oh, shit that was no what I meant to say.

"Adrian? Adrian Ivashkov? You allowed him to see you but not me? Wow, nice." And with that Christian walked away from me, but it felt more than just walking away at a heated moment. It felt like he was walking out of my life. I couldn't allow that, I couldn't lose him; it would brake me more than I was already.

I ran after him.

"Christian I'm sorry. It was just Viktor. And he. He. Hit. Me. I had no one. Then Adrian well." Tears were flowing down my eyes at this point and Christian's eyes were on me. Hurt in them. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me the comfort I could only find in him.

"He kicked the shit outta me" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"My body was in so much pain I could barely get out of bed at times. Some of my wounds were infected."

"Oh Christian, that son of a bitch just keeps abusing me. I'm tired, oh so tired. And Eddie and Mason heard me. They heard him. They saw me and I was so weak."

"I wanted to tell you, I did. But I know how you feel about it and I didn't want you to have another reason to kill him" I could barely get the words out but I felt like so much weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I tore away from Christian's embrace to wipe my tears but when I did I noticed that Dimitri was behind me and from the look on his face, I was sure he had heard everything.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Any theories on what's to happen next? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here it is! Dimitri's POV! AH, I'm already writing next chapter which will be up in a couple of hours. **

**Thanks for those who just followed or favorite my story, thank you all for reading. Also hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/ holiday. **

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

Days had passed since Roza had come to school. Every day I kept holding myself off from looking through her school records and finding out where she lived, it would be highly unprofessional. But I was dying to know where she was at. Today was the last day I would be tolerating her absence; it was a whole week since I last saw her. My insides were slowing eating me alive and my dream wouldn't leave my mind.

Oh Roza, I really hope you're okay.

My class routine was the same as it was since a started working here, a whole bunch of stuck up kids bored out of their minds just trying to get this class over with because they needed it for their diploma.

Some of the kids were unbelievably lazy. There was this Jesse Zeklos and his friend Ralph that would whine about running a lap. One stinking lap. Or the girls, like Camille Conta and her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, that would whine about the sweat ruining their make-up. Who the hell wears make up to the gym?

"Hey Belikov, again how is running a fucking lap going to help me in life?" Jesse yelled at the tops of his lungs, trying to impress the girls that followed him around like lost puppies.

"Mr. Zeklos I would appreciate it if you spoke in a proper manner, this is school after all. As for you question, it might help you lose some of those pounds you've been putting on" The normal kids, also known as the ones who do not follow Jesse and Ralph around, broke out in laughter and Jesse was flaming with anger.

What did he expect, for me to let him walk all over me? Oh, not in my watch son.

My day kept going like this, more and more lazy kids. Oh jeez, what a joy.

By 5th period my mind was reeling with thoughts and I couldn't wait to go out and find out why Roza was not here.

However, as soon as I walked into my 5th period class I felt that ecstatic attraction and my eyes landed on some beautiful brown orbs, full of agony.

Oh Roza, you had me so worry, where have you been?

That's what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I mean what kind of man says that to his student?

A man who's falling in love with his student? My subconscious provided. Yea, whatever.

I made everyone run 5 laps around the track with the exception of Rose.

I tried to get answers out of her but I couldn't, she wouldn't give them up and I couldn't force her to. Although, I badly wanted to take her away from all her struggles.

She gave me the lame excuse that she had been out because of a so called "stomach bug". Did it look like I was born yesterday sweetheart? Well there was no way that she was giving any answers now, so I dropped the subject and urged her to join the others.

No matter how much time it took, I would be there whenever she was ready to tell me. And I knew that if I pushed her to, things might take another course of action, so I would wait. I had the patience of a saint.

Well Roza was finally here and she seemed way better than the last time I saw her. That had to be something right?

Oh, what is this woman doing to me?

I decided to join the others in the track because if I stayed here and thought about Roza, I might need an extra cold shower to think right.

I had just left my office when I saw Rose running after Christian.

I shouldn't have done it but I was glad I did. I went after them.

"—shit outta me" Rose sobbed, the agony in her voice was awful. I wanted to grab her and comfort her. Take all the pain away but I couldn't.

Christian saw me and his eyes were shocked. He appeared to have a battle within himself but at the end he just kept quiet.

I knew he was thinking whether he should let me hear what Rose was telling him. I got my answer.

"My body was in so much pain I could barely get out of bed at times. Some of my wounds were infected." Her voice was strangled, and I had been right. She was a victim of domestic violence. Whether it was her mother, father, maybe even boyfriend, I had no idea.

"Oh Christian, that son of a bitch just keeps abusing me. I'm tired, oh so tired. And Eddie and Mason heard me. They heard him. They saw me and I was so weak." It was a man. A worthless piece of shit that had done this to her. The fucker that was going to face his end with me.

How can anyone hurt Rose? She's perfection.

I was furious. My body was shaking and I couldn't remember another time when I felt like this. Other than when my father used to abuse my mother.

I could still remember the pain and hurt my mother went through. The way she had nightmares at night because of him. The way that at time she could barely move. And for someone as young as Rose to go through that, well it was just so fucking wrong.

But I had taken care of that, of the worthless crap that was my father. I had protected my mother and given that son of a bitch what he deserved. Now I was going to do the same with whoever was doing this to my gentle Roza.

"I wanted to tell you, I did. But I know how you feel about it and I didn't want you to have another reason to kill him" Glad to know I'm not the only one feeling that rage.

Rose tore away from Christian's embrace to wipe her tears.

She finally felt my presence and from the look on my face I knew she knew I had heard everything.

Her reaction was nothing of what I expected; her face turned into a terrified one and she backed away like if I was some kind of monster.

Oh god, no Roza, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you.

With all my strength I pushed my anger to bottom. I couldn't let my anger for this fucker controlled me and frighten Rose.

"Rose" I reached out my hand, without moving any other part of my body to let her know she was safe.

She hesitated and for what seem like ages stared at my hand like it was a gun.

I wanted to get on my knees and beg her not to be afraid. This wasn't right.

Just when I was going to take my hand back she took it and I led her into my office.

* * *

**Omg, poor Rose. What's going to happen next? Any theories? Will she come out and just straight out tell him everything? OR will she lie to him? Also Christmas is coming soon for them. I know, they're a little behind. Hopefully they'll get caught up by new years eve ) **


	11. Chapter 10

**So here it is! **

**I just wanted to let everyone know that this is only the beginning, more things are to come. Some more Adrian Action ;). hahaha, jk. **

**Also thanks to all my readers! **

**Special thanks to RozaRocks who always takes time to review my story. Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I played with my fingers.

It was the only thing I could do to distract myself from the mess I had gotten myself in.

How could I be so stupid as to tell Christian everything that was wrong in the middle of the gym?

Why didn't I keep my fat mouth shut?

Now I was probably on my way to foster care, and ending up separated from my brothers.

"Rose, I just want to help you" Dimitri's eyes were soft and warm, eyes I could get lost in forever.

Wanted to help me? With what? With telling the cops of the sick bastard that lived at home with us? And then sending us each to a different home? No thank you.

"It's nothing Dimitri" My voice was so small, I wondered if he heard me.

He did. "Rose, I can't help you if you don't let me in"

"I can't" That was true. If I told him, Viktor would be furious and would probably do something stupid.

"Did this person threaten you?"

I said nothing; my silence spoke more than I could at this moment.

"Rose, this person is probably bluffing. They just want you to keep quiet" Bluffing? Really? Viktor? I don't think so. This anger made me get my strength back.

"Ha. I don't think so Dimitri. If this sick fuck is willing to do this to me, then he'll probably do worse to my family. There's no fucking way I can let that shit happen. Oh and when you do tell the authorities what's going to happen to my brothers and I? Huh? We'll probably get sent to different foster homes and… and… I can't live without my brothers. They're my life; they are the reason why I keep taking this shit!"

I was out of breath and strength, and tears wanted to spill out of my eyes but I couldn't let them. No fucking way, I had to keep them inside. Viktor did not deserve to break me, no one did.

Dimitri seemed stunned for a minute, and I was proud! Take that Mr. I can help you.

"Rose, ah. There has to be other means to help you if you're worry then. Do you have family you can stay with? Someone that you can get out of your house with your brothers, without letting this person know? Until things get fixed obviously. An aunt? Grandparents? A cousin? Anyone?"

"Nope, I'm alone. Solo. I don't have anyone. Don't you think I would've thought of that before?" Yes I have, so many times. I wished I had my dad with me. That I knew him and he would protect me from all this evilness.

"Well a friend? Christian?" Dimitri just couldn't give up.

"No way, I can't be a burden on Christian, his aunt and him have enough going already" Tasha was nice and everything but I knew she was struggling to get by, there was no way I could ask her to take my brothers and I in. Nope, it was out of the question.

Dimitri grabbed his long brown locks and pulled slightly at them. I didn't know why he was so worry, it wasn't like it was his problem to begin with.

We stood there for a long time and when I say a long time I meant it. I did not hyperbole the situation; he kept me in the room for the rest of the day. He only went out to tell the same instructions to his students for every period and get us lunch, and tell Kivora I was going to stay in his class for the rest of the day because it was the only class I was behind in, supposedly.

We had small talked; he asked me what I liked to do in my free time. For which I was short on answers. I was always so busy with homework and taking care of my brothers that I couldn't recall doing something I love and did in my free time. Except:

"I like reading to my brothers" Was my answer, it was one of the things I truly enjoyed. I loved the smiles and frowns that Mason and Eddie gave me when I read them a bed time story or just made one of my own.

"That's very nice. You love your brothers a lot, I can see that. I don't have brothers but I have 3 sisters and I can understand your situation." His eyes were sad, like if he really knew the pain I went through. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me because it was craving for someone to understand.

The conversation went back to light after that. He asked me what sports I liked, which my answer was none. I hated sports. Then he asked me about my favorite school subject, I answered with Biology and we spent a good amount of time talking about it. He made me truly laugh and smile. And my heart was fluttering with foreign feelings that should have scared me, but they didn't.

At the end of the day I found out what his solution to my problems was:

"You said you have no one. But there's truly no way that you can keep living in the conditions that you are now. So I'm taking you home, your telling this person that you have to go or else. And that you won't be back for some time and that if he looks for you then you will tell the authorities him. Tell him that if he lets you go, you promise him to keep things quiet. Then you would proceed to pack a bag for each one of you. Mason, Eddie, and you. You will be staying with me; I will take care of you guys. And if what you really want is for me not to tell anyone, then you have to comply with these terms Rose. I cannot let you keep living like this. No one should live like this, mostly not your brothers and you. And its settle Rose, things are going this way. I'm fully qualified to take care of you guys, I promise I will keep you safe no matter what."

* * *

**So what do you think about Dimitri's solution? Next chapter things get intense! I know because I just finished writing it. Just need some editing and will be up shorty. Thank you all. **

**Show me some love and review. **


	12. Chapter 11

**The Chapter is finally here. **

**I was having trouble ending it so I didn't post it until now. **

**Thanks for the reviews lovelies! **

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was scared out of my mind.

What if Viktor didn't agree with us leaving?

What if he tried to stop us? Like using the shot gun that he kept in his closet?

What if he takes his anger out on Mason and Eddie?

Oh god. No. I'm fucking scared. I can't do this. I'm not strong enough!

"Rose, everything is going to be fine" Dimitri reached out for my hand. I let him hold it and warm spread through my whole body, giving the safe feeling that only he could give me. That feeling, unlike Christian's and Adrian's, that feeling that actually said you're strong enough to do whatever you want, you're so strong and you will be victorious. That feeling that he truly believed in me.

"Where does Christian's aunt live so I can go pick Mason and Eddie up?" I pointed towards her building and I let out a breath. I was so terrified, but this was finally the end. Mason and Eddie were finally going to have a normal childhood. They were not longer going to witness all the violence that they did with Viktor. They were going to be happy.

"You have the phone I gave you right?" I nodded. "Use it if things don't go as I planned" I nodded again. I was scared. But I knew I had to do this, not for me but for them. My beautiful baby boys.

I got out of the car after rehearsing once again the plan with Dimitri.

I breathed in and out and finally opened the door to our crappy apartment. No. Not our crappy apartment, their crappy apartment, this was no longer going to be my home. I was finally getting out. Leaving forever.

"What the fuck is this? You're late again bitch! Where are my sons?" Viktor yelled from where he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

I flinched, that voice.

That revolting voice.

Okay Rose, this is it. Do not freeze; tell the fucker how it's going to be.

"Look Viktor, I'm done with all your shit. We're leaving!" My voice was much stronger than I felt. The fear was still in there but I knew I had to do this for Eddie and Mason.

It's for their happiness. It was like my mantra, the one that kept me going.

Viktor's laugh was disgusting. He laughed and laughed, staring at me like I was out of my mind. Maybe I was but he had done this to me. He kept going on, laughing like the psychopath that he was. Then he stopped short on one laugh.

"Oh you're serious!" His face turned into that monster I always saw when he abused me.

I wanted to go back to Dimitri, to hide in his arms. He might have found out about the hitting but I hadn't mention the other things Viktor had done to me. Those filthy things that gave me nightmare.

"Yes! I am… And you will let me go unless you want everyone to know about what you've done to me. And I don't mean just the physical abuse Viktor. I have evidence. Hard evidence that would land your fucking ass in jail for the rest of your whole fucking worthless life." I wanted to get the fuck out as soon as possible. And I really hoped he didn't call my bluff.

"You're bluffing, you fifthly whore!" No he was bluffing; I could see it in the one he stood. It was as if for the first time he finally realized what my silence was worth. Like he was fucking scared of me, oh the joy my heart felt. Yes, fucker. I can control you, dumb-ass.

"Really? Do you think I'm stupid? No, I've been working on it for a long time now Viktor. However, I'm willing to make a compromise. I offer you my silence for our freedom. You don't look for me and my brothers and you let me keep living my life. Also you don't harm Janine, because I will check on her and if I see any sign of abuse I will take you to the authorities and make you rot in hell." My breath was short but I felt so good. Telling Viktor things I never thought I could.

"And don't even think about just killing me. I'm not the only one that knows about this evidence. This person doesn't necessary know about what you've done but they have a copy of the evidence and they will send it to the authorities if I'm missing or suddenly turn up dead. I'm not stupid Viktor, I let you go on for so long but now it has to stop"

His face was neutral; he didn't want me to see what he felt. But his body language screamed out all of his fear and anger. His fingers were shaking and I knew he wanted to hurt me. He got this way with Janine.

I could remember when he had first started abusing her. When she complained about something or told him if he did something wrong, this is what he would do. Shake his fingers, wanting to get them around her throat for defying him.

But he was sweating, showing his fear and nervousness.

He sweated when Janine threaten to leave him and take the boys with her, it had been in the early days of the abuse but she had given up.

"You bitch"

"You fucking bitch!"

"I should've killed you when I had the fucking time!"

"Now you're fucking me over! Whatever! Bitch, but you will regret this!" Those were empty threats, I knew. He valued his life more than anything.

"You can fucking leave, but you can't take Mason or Eddie" He tried to stop me as I headed to my room, but he didn't dared touch me. Now it was like he was truly afraid of me.

"The terms are that I take Mason and Eddie, or no compromise at all Viktor!"

He was struggling, I knew that he didn't want me to look at him in his weak moment, but I was. He was willing to agree with everything right now.

"And no harm to Janine, Viktor I mean what I fucking say!" I know that I shouldn't care what happened to Janine, she never cared what happened to me but I did. I hoped I could bring out the mother I had when I was younger, the one who read me the bed times stories.

"Whatever bitch, but you better not open you pretty mouth or I will slice her up!" He went back into the kitchen where I assumed was Janine. He was still shaking with anger and I knew he couldn't believe that I actually had the balls to stand up to him.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going against him. If it wasn't for Dimitri, I wouldn't have found the strength to do this.

His support and faith in me, gave me the strength to get through this. To fight for Mason and Eddie.

I wondered why Janine had not said anything about our leaving but I soon found out why. She was in her room, knocked out. Oh, Janine why do this to yourself? Is it because you can't live with the fact that you have a monster as a husband?

I kept going, I wasn't going to dwell on her anymore, she had so many choices and all the time she chose wrong.

I grabbed the only suitcases that we owned, they were old but useful. I started packing everything that was Eddie's and Mason's. Mostly their toys because I knew they couldn't live without them and it was like they had much. Next, were their clothes, 3 pairs of jeans for each, 5 shirts, 3 jackets, and 2 coats. And lastly, their only spare pair of shoes.

After that I packed my clothes, 2 pairs of jeans and 4 shirts, a hoddie and a jacket. Then my books and after that they was really nothing else.

Everything fitted in one suitcase.

This was it, we were finally going to have a better life. I would be out and this would be over.

My freedom was ten feet away when I felt a punch to the side of my head.

"I almost forgot your goodbye bitch"

He punched me and made me land straight in my ass.

The impact was less than I thought but the shock was what made me stay on my ass and therefore giving him the advantage to get me.

I had felt so confident telling him off, that I wouldn't have expected him to go against it at the last minute.

He proceeded to take my clothes off, slapping and hitting me every times I struggle against him.

I yelled and yelled but no one could hear me and the phone that Dimitri had given me was thrown out of my reach.

I was now only in my bra and underwear because he had ripped my shirt open and had pulled out my pants.

When he pulled his zipper down, I froze.

I was terrified and I froze.

My head yelled at me to kick him and do something to call Dimitri but I just stood there frozen and recalling all the other times he had done this. I felt pain, and hurt, and disgust. It felt cold and I wanted to go away, to hide in my darkness.

My body was going numb, trying to go shrink and not feel what it was feeling. The disgusting, sickening, awful feeling that he gave me whenever he touched me.

My eyes were full of tears. Angry fucking tears I couldn't let out. I couldn't let him win.

If I broke down it would be as he was finally winning.

He could subdue me to surrender to his atrocious abuse but he couldn't do that to my mind. I wouldn't let him conquer my mind.

But slowly I was losing the fight, the more he did his repulsive acts, the more I wanted to give up.

And suddenly the door tore open and he was there, charging down the hall like Death in a cowboy duster.

My savior.

* * *

**Emotional chapter for me to write. I wanted to get all of Rose's emotions right and I don't know if I did her justice. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Well well well, guess who just wrote a chapter? I know it's short, super short. Only 323 words but my life has been out of control lately. And I know many of you don't know but I've been focusing on screenwriting rather than just writing, because that's going to be my future career. But I know I can't leave you guys just like that. I'm starting to get back to my writing, and I'll finish this story first and end it mostly likely in a month if I update it everyday, but well my plans never go the way I plan them so let's see how this turns out. For those of you reading Awakened, it might take a while for me to update, sorry. :( **

**But this story is back on! Review and let me know. Theories? Where's Viktor? What about Mason or Eddie? **

* * *

There was a white light. A really white light.

Maybe I'm dead and this is the time when I cross into paradise and everything is gone?

But no I can't give up, not when I'm so close to freedom. No. I can't just leave Mason and Eddie alone. What would they do without me? I'm the only one they have left.

I mean there's Dimitri… Oh Dimitri. My beautiful savior, I have to get back to him too. To let him know that there had been nothing he could do to prevent what Viktor he did to me.

Before I had passed out, I had witnessed the awful look of dread in his eyes. It had been guilt. I know he felt guilty for sending me into Viktor's lair alone. But it really wasn't his fault. He had no idea what kind of monster we were dealing with.

The white light became too much, it was bothersome, and not the kind I expected when I was finally going to cross to the other side. This was the kind that made we want to wake up and throw my pillow at someone for turning the lights up when I was trying to sleep.

Maybe this was an awful dream and I would wake up and everything would be the same.

But did I really want for everything to be the same?

I rather have everything not be the same, for Eddie and Mason to be out of that damn house and me on my way to my tomb.

That fucking white light.

My eyes couldn't stand it that they opened up. After some struggle of course, my eyelids felt so heavy that I had to put extra effort into opening my eyes.

But when I did I was met with a beautiful face. Too rough to be an angel, too good to be a demon, but the perfect image of my savior. My Dimitri.


	14. Chapter 13

**Short Chapter again, but things are going to get better, I promise. **

* * *

"You're finally up sleepy head?" Dimitri's velvet voice wrapped around me and I knew once and for all that I was safe right where we were.

But exactly where were we?

I lift my head up, and realize that there was no pain; I wasn't even attached to any machines. I must had had an anxiety attack and blacked out.

"You had—"Dimitri started.

"I know, I know. Where are we?" I didn't want him to tell me what I already knew, that I was too weak and couldn't keep my emotions straight so I panicked.

I took my surroundings in; needing to feel reassured that we were not at a hospital. I couldn't be at a hospital that would make things much worse than me being dead.

"We're at my mother's friend's clinic. Don't worry stay down. She's not calling the authorities. As much as I would like to do that and make that sick fucker pay for what he did to you, we need a lot of planning before we do that. If we do it in a rush, I know you and your brothers would go to a foster home and I promised you that there was no way I was going to let that happen" Dimitri looked into my eyes and in them I saw the feelings I always wanted to see in my mother, worry and love.

"But—""

"Shh Roza. Nothing wrong is going to happen on my watch I promise. You and your brothers are going to start new. I let Viktor know that if he came looking for you guys, it was going to go much worse than what I did"

That made me smile. I knew Dimitri had done more than teach Viktor a lesson; he had done what I wanted to do for so long, which was kicked the shit out of that fucker. But by the laws of nature, he was stronger than me, therefore I had my limitations. I only wished I had been conscious to see Dimitri kick ass.

"When can we go…" I let the sentence hanging because I didn't know what to call Dimitri's home. Was it a home to me? Do I say your place? Your house?

"When are we going home?" He lifted his eyebrow in that magnificent way that made me feel both amazed and jealous because I couldn't do it.

Home. Yes, I knew that was what Dimitri's place was going to become.

"As soon as Dr. Olendzki gets done with your check up, we're out of here. And before you ask, Mason and Eddie are at my place with Tasha, most likely sleeping already. You have nothing to worry about Roza. You have me, I'll protect you"

For the first time in my life, I believed those words.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I keep saying that the chapter are going to become more significant and they will but I need filler chapters like this one to move on the story. Right now it's going to move through the phase of getting Rose to rebuild herself, and also for her relationship with Dimitri to bloom. Don't worry I'll happen soon enough. **

* * *

Dimitri's home was beautiful and simple. Once I had walked through the front door I knew that this was his home. It said Dimitri all over. The living room consisted of a black coffee table, a long black couch, with a matching recliner and of course a flat screen to go with it. To the side was the dining room, with a round table for a group of four. It was oak wood, beautiful. The door to the kitchen was to the right side of the dining room but right now that's not where Dimitri was leading me. He took me through the hallway. Pointing out the main bathroom out, the guest room that I would be occupying, his room in front of it, and further into the hallway the other guest room where Mason and Eddie were sleeping.

I opened the door carefully; making sure it wouldn't make a sound because I was afraid of waking up my beautiful angels. I didn't want to turn on the light, in fear of the same thing so I just left the door wide open. The hallway light was enough for me to see. There in the room where two twins beds. Each put in opposite walls, and Mason and Eddie each in one of them. They looked so peaceful sleeping. That troubled looked that they wore after a stressful night was gone.  
I wanted to cry.  
Dimitri had been responsible for all of this. I don't know if I could ever repay him. He gave me the freedom no one else could.  
I didn't realize that the tears were falling down my eyes until one drop to my hand.  
I cover my mouth from making any sound but a sniffle escaped and it was too late.  
"Rosie is that you?" Mason red hair was all over the place. His voice raspy from his barely conscious state. I went over and say by his bed.  
"It's me baby. Don't worry, I'm here. Go back to bed." I smile at him, a true genuine smile because I knew that today he really had nothing to worry about.  
"I was worried about you Rosie. Where were you? Tasha said you were okay but I didn't believe her. I thought something bad had happened to you. Nothing bad happened right?" He looked at me with his big gorgeous brown eyes, wanting to feel reassured. Oh my baby brother, barely a baby and already had suffered through so much bullshit.  
"I'm okay Mase. I promise. Everything will be better from now on, you'll see." I touched a strand of his head and urge him to go back to sleep.  
I headed out of the room, turning one more time to look at my peacefully sleeping brothers.  
"He's our savior isn't he Rosie?" Was the last thing Mason said.  
I couldn't have agreed with him more.


	16. Chapter 15

**Long Chapter! Yey! I just realized that I can write in my iPod so on my free time I spent writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it, and hopefully my updates become more common now that I can write on the go. Sorry for any mistakes but I'm just too busy to check it and I think you guys just rather read it than wait a couple of days for me to edit it. When I get free time I'll go over all my chapters and fix my grammar mistakes. (: **

**Oh I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviews who always let me know their thoughts. I appreciate it so much guys! You two Rock! RozaRocks & bboop12 thank you all so much for your support!  
**

**bboop I hope this answers your worries about Eddie a bit. And of course we haven't seen the last of Viktor but for now I will be focusing on Rose and building herself. I think she deserves it, (: **

* * *

It has been a whole month since I had last been to my mother and Viktor's house. A month since I had been abused by dirty hands. A month of freedom. A month of moving on with my life. A month of looking at Mason's and Eddie's happy faces come home from school. A month of beautiful times shared with my beautiful Russian savior.

"Rose you better drink all your milk, you're going to need all your protein for sparring today" Dimitri smirked at me from across the table where he sat.

"Sure thing comrade, it's all going into my tummy!"

"Good. You're starting to gain a little color you know, and a little weight. It suits you well" I couldn't helped but blush at his compliment. I know he only said it in a friendly way but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say that I had developed a small crush for Dimitri this past month. Many people would think that it was because he had saved me from the hell I was living but that was a very small factor of it.

Dimitri was a person who understood me. He took the time to get to know me and help me move on with all my baggage. He helped me understand that I was not that one to blame for Viktor's disgusting ways. He looked at me as if i was a beautiful human being , instead of the rotten being i felt like. He listened to me when I needed to be listened and when not he shared his silence with him. And he helped me find my long lost love for the martial arts, the sport that helped me take out all of my anger.

I noticed that I had been looking down for a long time so I brought my head up.

"Mason said that he was going to go spend the weekend camping with some friends, are you sure about that? I'm worry something might happen to him." This subject had been plaguing at my mind since mason had asked for permission to go on the camping trip with some friends.

"Roza don't worry. I talked to the parents of his friend. They shared with me almost every detail of their life, not to mention that Alberta is related to them. I trust them. I know you don't. But you can't live in fear. Mason will be okay I promise. But if it makes you feel better we could go camping with them?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow, in the way that made me insanely jealous because I would never be capable of doing it.

"I'm being irrational. If you trust them so do I. And you can't miss you work at the doctors office. Speaking of which, have you talked to your friend from the corner store? I really hope I get the job , I want to help out around here." I really did feel guilty coming into Dimitri's life and turning it upside down. He spend 3 times more of what he did before I burden him with myself and my brothers.

"Rose that's nonsense. I told you you're not working until break. That's the only time ill allowed you to work. You need to focus on your studies. And with all the after school activities you have signed up for, you have no time for a job" he was right. Now that I had gained my freedom I was doing things all over the place,from joining student council to the tennis team. It had actually been Dimitri's idea because he didn't want me to miss out on my full high school experience. I will forever be thankful for that.

"Okay. I get it but remember that whenever you need an extra hand on something-"

"I'll come to you." Dimitri finished my sentence. I wanted to laugh because our relationship was in the point where we could finish each other's sentences.

"Now go get ready before Adrian comes to pick you up" Adrian, my best friend had taken up the duty of giving me a ride to school every morning, for which I was grateful. I didn't want people to see me exit out of Dimitri's car, the rumors would fly.

"Sure thing comrade" I smirked at Dimitri, he hated that nickname because he thought I was making fun of him.

"Gooo"

X.

Twenties minutes later I was reading to go. I had gotten new clothes, thanks to Dimitri. Nothing over the top, just some new T-shirts, jeans, sweats, and a pair of toms and combat boots. I loved the boots. I wore them every day , almost, occasionally switching for my Toms. Today I had chosen a t-shirt with a picture of the Beatles, a pair of jeans and my boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't necessarily look hot or anything like that but I know there was a difference. I look cuter now. The scars were concealed with little make up, and my body was able to filled the clothes I had now. I fell almost normal.

I stopped my Mason's and Eddie's room, they had gone to school before Dimitri and I had had breakfast but I always enjoyed coming into their room in the morning to see the radical change between their lives. In their new room you could see that two little boys lived here happily. It was full of color, and life. Toys laid on the shelves, the floor, and the bed. All thanks to Dimitri.

Mason was now full of life, he would sing and scream in full delight almost every day. It brought tears to my eyes.

Eddie was also better. He wasn't there yet but almost, he will occasionally smile and laugh. He had a beautiful laugh. But he constantly asked about Janine. I always avoided answering and Dimitri always took over for me. I was so damn grateful for him.

Both of them were going to therapy. And it seemed to be helping but I knew the changing factor was Dimitri. He made them feel safe and happy, he was almost like a father to them.

"Roza, come on Adrian's waiting for you" Dimitri had come behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. Giving the feel that my body was on fire, the good kind of fire. He was one of the few men that could touch me like this without my recoil.

I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving him standing in the hallway with a look of surprise, and if I wasn't wrong a little blush.

"I'll see you later comrade."

X.

The ride to school was nice, Adrian had been one of the persons I had told about everything I had endured with Viktor, he had been pissed and wanted me to tell the police but when I told him he understood my worries. Now he made it his job, very much like Dimitri, to have an experience like every high schooler had. We were even going to Prom together.

Don't get me wrong, what I felt for Dimitri would always overpower what I felt for Adrian, but I couldn't deny that he made me feel normal. And normality is what I needed in my life. I needed to feel like everyone else, and leave the past behind, with Adrian I could do that.

"Rosie Posie, do want some Starbucks before we get to school?" Adrian smirked from where he sat in his Porsche. Fucking bartard, knew how much I hated that stupid nickname, yet he wouldn't cease to call me it. But Starbucks I couldn't decline, it had become one of my favorite places to go out and spend time with Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian.

"You know I do! Grande Iced Caramel Macchiato please. "

"Your wishes are my command, love" I had grown accustomed to his nickname for me, love. It sounded very gentle-many. Haha.

"What are you laughing at weirdo? Are you turning psycho on me?"

"Funny! I was laughing at you sweety"

Our bickering kept going all the way until we arrived at school.

People were used to seeing us together now. Many made the assumptions that we were dating, and for some reason that didn't bother me.

As I got out of the car, Christian was waiting there for me.

"How are you?" He asked after I handed him the coffee that Adrian had gotten for him. I guess they had become rather close after all of the drama involving Viktor.

Adrian had even gotten him a date with the girl he had be pinning after, Vasilisa Dragomir. I didn't like her because of her stuck up ways, but well I was no one to tell Christian who to date or not.

Adrian and I headed to our AP calculus class together, while Christian left to his culinary arts class.

I sat in class thinking how much my life had changed since a month ago. It had all been possible because of the three men in my life.

Men. They weren't always the same; I knew that for sure now.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another long-ish chapter for all you lovelies! I'm already working of the chapter 18 if that tells you guys anything! (: No more waiting! And yea I guess the pace is picking up now, which means that Rose's feelings are picking up and the next chapter I'm sure you'll be surprised! **

**BTW , the reference about Christopher Nolan was too good to past on! That man is my idol! (: Oh and hey they started filming Vampire Academy today! OMG OMG OMG! Is anyone else feeling it as much as me! I can't wait! (: **

**RozaRocks: I added a small Dimitri POV because I know you want to see what's going on in that Russian god's head. **

**Thanks to all my followers and favorites ! **

* * *

I always looked forward to 5th period every day because this was the time when I got to see Dimitri. Yea, I know that I spent time with him at home but that just didn't seem like enough. If I could, I would spend every waking moment at his side.

The last couple of weeks Dimitri had been teaching self-defense in every one of his PE classes and I knew the reason why: me.

But I also knew that he was doing it for the other girls in his classes. He didn't want them to go through the same type of shit I went through. I respected him so much for that.

"Comrade can I eat lunch here with you today?" I asked Dimitri after class was over.

"You know you can always eat lunch with me Roza. Is there something wrong though? Are people giving you a hard time again?" I saw the worry grow in his eyes and I knew it pained him when he heard people talking about me. But he knew, as a psychologist major, that it was human nature to judge and talk stuff about other people, mostly at my age.

"Oh no that's not it. It's just that I share lunch only with Christian and he has wanted to sit with this girl he started talking to, but her friends don't like me so he always sits with me and I feel bad"

I saw the glint in his eyes, the one that he gave me whenever I told him how other people didn't like me. "Oh I see. Well don't worry those girls are missing out on a great conversation with an magnificent lady"

It was small compliments like this that made my heart flutter and my bond with him grow. He made my confidence boost. Something I never had before.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go shopping this weekend. Eddie, you, Tasha, Christian and I" he said as he called Jimmy Johns to deliver some subs for us to have for lunch.

"Yea but I don't see why Christian and Tasha have to come" in reality, I loved Tasha and all. But I knew she appreciated Dimitri a bit too much and it made me more jealous than it should. I didn't like the way she would stare at him or the fact that she tried everything to touch him. And I certainly didn't like it when Dimitri wanted to hang out with her, not that he had ever expressed such feelings, other than now.

"Well, for your Prom dress. I mean I think it would be better to have a woman's judgment." He gave me a small curious smile, wondering for sure what had caused my distress of Tasha.

"Oh yea it's fine. Sorry I'm just very weird today."

"It's alright." Dimitri smiled once again and placed the order in the receiver.

We had small conversation over the weekend and he kept trying to reassure me about Mason and the camping trip.

The bell sounded and signaled that my time was over with Dimitri so I stood up and gathered my stuff.

"Hey Rose are you staying after today?" Dimitri stood up with me.

"Umm no. Now that prom is coming, almost everyone is spending time planning for it and I was just too late to volunteer for the Prom committee." I smiled at him while I finished my drink and threw it in his trash can.

"Well good, I was hoping we could catch a movie today. Just you and me, if that's okay? Mason and Eddie wanted to go to their friend's house and I talked to the parents and agreed." He looked sheepish at his declaration and I thought maybe it was because he didn't ask me before he agreed to let them go, but it was all fine I knew he had their best interest at heart.

"That's sounds great Dimitri, I can't wait" I wanted to give him another kiss on the cheek, but I refrained myself from it. I couldn't do it at school. Although I would really love to put my lips next to his smooth shaven flesh, with the faint smell of his after shave.

I shouldn't be feeling like this, not after all I have experienced with Viktor but I couldn't help it. I knew Dimitri would never do to me what Viktor did. And somehow I thought if Dimitri touched me, it would erase Viktor's disgusting touch.

I looked at him once more and walked out of the room, clearing all thoughts of his touch out of my mind.

I headed to my Psychology class. Before I got to my seat I was confronted by the cover of Chanel though. Or should I say Vasilisa Dragomir. With her fair skin and jade eyes, she was the definition of beauty. However that didn't mean shit, I still didn't like her. I knew she was one of the full-of-themselves bitches that spread rumors about me.

"What can I do for you blondie? Or did you just forget how to move your legs?" Harsh I know, but she deserved it.

"Oh Hathaway, you kill me with your humor." I doubted that.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out sometime? I mean maybe during the weekends we could go catch a movie or go to get some macaroons?" Her smile seemed genuine but there had to be a trick behind all of this.

"What do you want Vasilisa—"

"Lissa, please"

"Yea sure, Lissa. You don't like me, your friends certainly don't. So what do you want out of me?"

She sighed, "It's not that I don't like you. But I have to follow the crowd, I'm sure you understand. However, after meeting Christian I know I can't be part of his life unless I'm civil with you. And now I could care less about the popular crowd, I only want Christian." I was glad that she felt that way towards Christian, fucking Sparky had been chasing her for a long time now but I didn't want anything to do with her.

"Hey yea I get it, but being civil is completely different than hanging out together. I'm not sure that I want to hang out with you, no offense"

"None taken" she whispered but by the look of her face I knew she was offended. Oh my god, seriously? Bitch talks shit about me and spread rumors and takes offense when I tell her I don't want to hang out with her? Wow. But of course I had to be the bigger person.

"Okay I guess I could make time to get to know each other. How about this weekend you go shopping with me, Christian and a couple of other people?"

Her eyes sparkle and she clapped her hands, jumping up and down. Oh god what have I done?

"That's great! I need to get some things too. Oh I can't wait" I doubted that she needed to get anything that she didn't already have but I didn't say anything.

She scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Text me!" With that she finally moved out of my way and class started.

Psychology had become a fascinated subject for me, not only because it gave me a better insight to the function of human beings but also because it gave me something more to talk about with Dimitri.

Mikhail Tanner walked into the classroom. He was young for a teacher, around Dimitri's age. And he was also very good looking, not as much of a looker as Dimitri but still.

"Class settle down, settle down. As you all know, the end is coming near and I just wanted to do something fun. So I decided we could start we the concept of dreams and what other way to start it than to watch Inception." He had a smiled on his face as if he expected everyone to know what he was talking about and be over the moon about it. I didn't have an idea but that was because I don't watch films.

The class was silent.

"You kids have to be kidding me right? Inception? The movie made by ? One of the most magnificent directors of this century? He directed Batman!"

The class all let out an "OHHHHHHHH" but I knew Mr. Tanner was still pissed off we didn't know who Nolan was.

We started watching Inception and by the end of the class period I didn't want to get out of my chair. The film explored the concept of mind manipulation and dreams and it was so damn interesting that I didn't want to take my eyes off it. Too bad class only lasted one hour.

"Oh my god that movie made my head hurt! I have no idea what it is about!" Camille Conta whined. I was going to retort with something like "because of that small brain you have" but I stayed quiet, I didn't even know how she was in AP Psychology in the first place.

By the end of the day, I was more than excited to go home and go out to the movies with Dimitri. I know it wasn't a date but I liked to fool myself into thinking it was one.

**Dimitri's POV**

Roza, oh god I was so glad that she was finally living with me. I know that it doesn't make the pain go away from those awful years that he had taken advantage of her but I saw that she was leaving the past behind.

I didn't want to push her to talk to another professional yet, but I knew she was going to have to. For now, it was enough though. And maybe I would be enough to take all her fear away. I really did hope so. I wanted to be the one to help Rose from whatever she suffered.

My cell phone ranged as I was packing my stuff to head home.

"Belikov speaking" I answer

"Hey Dimka." My mother's velvet voice came through the receiver.

"Mama! How are you" I switched to Russian then.

My mother knew of the situation with Rose. Well she didn't know every specific detail, as I was not entitled of spilling out Rose's business but she knew enough. She called me on a daily basis to check out how I was doing, asking whether Roza and her brothers were okay. Although she didn't know, or even speakto her, I knew my mother had grown fond of her through me.

"I'll talk to you later Mama, tell the girls I say hello and that hopefully you guys get to come down soon. I love you"

"Take care Dimitri, I love you too son. I'm so proud of you." I smiled at the praise my mother gave me. She had raised me the right way.

I drove home and took around twenty minutes to get there. Rose was already home because I had seen Adrian's Porsche pull out to the freeway as I was going off.

I was a major film fanatic and lately I had been lacking catching a film, so I thought it would be good for Rose and I to catch one.

And maybe I just wanted to take her out and pretend that we were a couple dating, my subconscious added. I would be lying if I said that I disagreed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I changed into a tight red blouse when I arrived home. It was one that I would never wear if I wasn't with Dimitri. Although it didn't show off any skin, it was tight so to my body that my breasts were more emphasized and the curves I was gaining were accentuated. I felt good looking at the mirror. I had switched my boots for my pair of Toms and I looked more feminine now.

A part of me knew that I was doing this to catch Dimitri's attention. Although, I knew he was not interested in a girl like me. He might be disgusted by what Viktor had done to me, what I let him do to me.

Suddenly I wanted to take the blouse off and put on a hoody to hide my hideous body.  
I ran to my room and tripped in the process. I was getting ready to be hit in the face with the floor but that didn't happen. I ended up in Dimitri's arms.  
"Rose, you should be more careful"

"I... I... I'm sorry" I wanted to cry, I'm not sure why, maybe it had something to do with that fact that I always appeared like a dumbass to Dimitri.

"Shh. Roza, it's okay, it's okay." He laced his fingers through my hair, murmuring sweet things in Russian.

"Are you ready to go watch a movie? I see that you changed. I really like this shirt by the way" he said as he touched the fabric on my hip.

Oh Dimitri, he always knew what to say. His comment made me glow and I no longer felt like the piece of shit I had felt like, I felt pretty now.

"Yes, I'm ready. I just need to brush my hair" I smiled up at him and he picked me up and released me once I was able to stand on my own.

"Okay you go do that while I catch a brief shower and change. Being a PE teacher has its ups and down" he smiled at me and left.

I don't know what made me do it. I know it was wrong. And I felt like I was violating his privacy but once I heard the shower running, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at him.

For the first time in my life I felt a sexual desire.

Dimitri was undressing.

He hadn't shut the door properly and I had just the perfect view of his back side.

He was made of perfect angles; his skin was a beautiful tanned color. Every muscle was firm and hard and when he moved, they would flex, making me hot in places I've never been before.

His back was extremely attracting.

He stood there; with only his boxers on, showing his delicious flesh that I felt a need to run my tongue through those muscles.

He grabbed on to the hem of his Calvin Klein briefs and my breath caught. I really shouldn't be seeing this.

Leave Rose, leave. Get up and walk away. _Walk away_.

I couldn't though. No I was in a trance. I was hypnotized by his beauty and by the emotions inflected in me while I admired his body.

He took his time leading his briefs to the floor and when he stood up, I got a view of the perfect ass he had.

Oh god. It was just so manly and nice; I wanted to run my hands around it. And those power thighs were firm and strong, at the same time showing off elegance.

He stepped into the shower. Leaving me behind, hot. My core felt a foreign feeling. A need to have some kind of pleasure. Not just any kind, some provided by that piece of art that stood a few feet away from me.

It took all I had but I got up and walked away and back into my room, gasping and out of breath.

I would never forget that beautiful image of Dimitri's naked back side.

X

We were going to the movie place, not too far from home, just in case of an emergency and we needed to come back.

Dimitri was wearing jeans that hung very low on his hips and a simple red t-shirt. I think he had done that on purpose but I couldn't deny that he looked very attractive in red. The shirt was tight on his body and his muscles were visible through it. He was no body builder, but he had the perfect amount of muscle. His arms to his side were long and strong, yet I knew that they could feel as soft as cotton.

His face was just so beautiful. I know there's something about men not being beautiful but handsome wasn't enough to describe Dimitri's face.

He had those big brown orbs, full of compassion and love. They stared right through you and made you shiver, in a good way. His cheekbones were high and subtle, not very out there, giving him that face structure of a god, with faces planes intersecting in the best way possible. That straight nose, and those plump lips, just added to his appeal.

He was the equation of perfection.

"Roza. Do I have something on my face?" Dimitri asked, while trying to look at himself in the car mirror and tried not take his eyes off the road.

"Ah no, sorry I was just staring at you. Is that creepy?" The words came out of my mouth before I had a chance of registering what I had said. Yea, great Rose. Great.

Dimitri let out a rich laugh "It's not creepy, I'm just not accustomed to being stared at that way" He put emphasis in the _way_ and I wanted to laugh because every woman in their right mind would stare at Dimitri and think he was perfection.

"Liar" I laughed and slightly punched his arm, he gave a fake moan of pain. Which only made my mind get more in the gutter. I don't know what was wrong with me today but I just wanted Dimitri and all he had to offer. But that was delusional of me, I know Dimitri would never be interested; maybe that was the whole appeal?

We finally arrived at the place and it was a small plaza with a small Mall surrounding the sides of the cinema, as it lay in the middle.

"Okay Roza what do you want to watch. Let's see Iron Man 3, The Great Gatsby, The Hangover 3, Fast and Furious 6" He kept reading the titles to me but they all seemed to be a sequel to past movies and I really had seen none of them so I told him that I wanted to see The Great Gatsby. He smiled at me.

"I've wanted to see this movie; I just didn't want to push you into seeing it. It's based on a classical."

He bought the tickets to it and we went to get some popcorn and a slushy.

The movie was spectacular, with so much symbolism and great special effects that I couldn't help but fall in love with it.

But that wasn't the only reason why I loved this night. It might sound cliché and completely ridiculous but whenever Dimitri's and my hand touched as we picked up the popcorn, there was an electric pull, something I'd only read in books.

Once the popcorn was gone, his hand lay in the chair arm and I put mine next to him. Unintentionally, he started rubbing circles around it, and it felt like such an exotic movement, leaving feelings things that I have never experienced before.

All too soon the movie was over and we were getting up, my hand in his.

"Gatsby plays Cobb in Inception right?" I knew of Leonardo DiCaprio, even if I hadn't seen many of films, I mean who didn't?

"Yea he does. Isn't Inception great? I love that film. The concept of the manipulation of the mind is beyond anything. The way Mr. Nolan executed this film..." Dimitri kept on talking about Inception as we walked out of the theater and as we got into the car. He was so excited and I was clinging to every single one of his words, afraid of even breathing and interrupting him.

I've never seen him talk excitedly about something, but I loved it. I loved seeing this side of him.

"I mean it's just so crazy if you think about it—" He stopped and looked at me. "I've been rambling, haven't I?"

"No you weren't, you were passionately talking about a matter, a very interesting matter at that." I smiled at him.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? Mason and Eddie won't be home until 9, and it's only 6."

"I would love to."

We ended up going to eat at this small Mexican place around the corner. I ordered some enchiladas and Dimitri had something called a torta.

"Have you thought about what college you want to apply to next year?"

"Not really, first I have to figure out what I want to do and then I'll look into it. Oh don't give me that look, I promise I'll spend this summer doing more research." That seemed to satisfied him and he went back to eat.

The enchiladas were good, a bit spicy, but I liked them. All too soon they were gone. I realized at that moment that I was a big eater, I ate a lot. How the hell did I survive in those portions Janine gave me?

"Hey what happen to that sparring match we were going to have today? Weren't you getting your panties in a hunch because you said I needed my milk?" Somehow the last part of my question managed to sound very dirty, somehow.

Dimitri's face indicated so too. He had gone from a ghost smile to a shocked look.

"Um, yea well I thought you would enjoy a break. You don't have to practice every day you know?"

"I know" I smile at him. Smiling, it almost felt natural nowadays, with him always bringing it out of me.

"Let's go home Roza. Maybe we can play a game or watch another movie if you like?" He arched his eyebrow. Bastard, knew how much I envied him.

"I think a game would be good, I've watch too many movies today. I feel that if I watch another I won't be able to retain all the information in."

X.

"What do you mean you've never played UNO! Are you serious?" Dimitri's face looked like he was about to go into shock, it was too funny to look at. So I busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I can't not believe this!" He said something in Russian as he open the closet in the hallway. "We have to play UNO now!"

He shuffled the cards as we got comfortable around the coffee table in the living room.

He taught me how to play UNO, and that's how we spend our time, laughing and throwing cards at each other until Mason and Eddie arrived home.

I made them take a shower and get ready for bed, after having cereal of course.

"Goodnight Eddie, I love you" I said as I tucked him in.

"I love you too Rose." He smiled into my arm, and gave me a kiss on my hand. "I hope one day Janine can come live with us".

I didn't know what to say, but I went with what I felt.

"I hope so too baby."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Am I moving too fast? Should I slow my roll? So I will be updating within a short time. Let me know what you think should happen from this point on? (: **


	19. Chapter 18

_I was suffocating. Viktor had gotten hold of me. He was stripping me down. Slapping my skin until it was raw. He had a hold on my neck, enough to inflict pain, but not let me out of breath. _

_My body was shutting down. _

_I knew for sure this time I was going to die. _

_He grabbed my undergarments and ripped them apart. _

_"You're about to know what real pain is, bitch!"_

_Oh no no no. This can't be happening. Why? Why now? Why me? _

Dimitri...Where are you?

_Dimitri.. Dimitri! DIMITRI ! I need you! Dimitri! _

"Roza, I'm here, I'm here. Everything is okay." I was suddenly brought out of my nightmare. I rose from the bed, gasping to catch my breath.

I was sweaty and sticky. Disgusting. My mind was reeling with the thought of Viktor's hands on me, I shuttered.

"Are you okay? It was a nightmare, nothing more. I'm here" Dimitri whispered. Slowly reaching to touch me, but afraid that I will reject his touch.

I nod my head and rest it against his chest. I always thought his touch would bring me uneasiness but it brought comfort and safety. _Safety._

"Can.. Can you stay here tonight? Please, I won't be able to go back to sleep otherwise." My voice was dry but desperate, showing how much I needed Dimitri.

"Of course Roza, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He shifted our position, and without letting me go, we found the right way to settle in. Laying down, me on his chest, my legs draping around his.

He reached over to turn off the lamp and then he settled back in.

I didn't give much thought to anything around me anymore as I fell into a dreamless state.

Or not so dreamless after all.

All I remember is that it had been the best damn dream of my life, when Mason came in crashing through the door.

"Rosie, why are you sleeping with our new daddy?" He yelled in his sweet innocent voice. Dimitri's body was startled but he didn't wake up. Now looking at him sleeping so peaceful made my heart ache, in a good way.

His perfect features were careless in a way, no longer pensive or with worry lines, just free and passive. He was more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Ah, Mase well you see Dimitri is not your new dad." I replied.

His face turned into a small frown but then his eyes sparkled.

"Is he your boyfriend then?"

"Who's Roza's boyfriend?" Said Dimitri's sleepy voice. I hadn't heard him getting up, but he was already out of the bed.

"You, silly! Who else" Mason shrieked, and pointed his small finger at Dimitri.

"Oh" Dimitri stood at the edge of the bed, a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't mind him Dimitri, he's talks nonsense all the time. Come on Mase I have to get you ready for school. It's Friday! Tomorrow is camping day!" I yelled as I picked him up and carried him to his room, him making little noises and laughing, trying to be serious and tell me to put him down because he was too big for me to be doing that.

x.

At 7 o clock Eddie and Mason were leaving, safely in the bus.

I went back to Dimitri's apartment and got the toast ready and some milk. I didn't want to make a more elaborate breakfast because I knew it would take long and Adrian hated waiting.

I heard the shower being turned off and I couldn't help but think about the last time Dimitri had taken a shower. And the things he made me feel.

The things that were so foreign to me that I couldn't believe they had actually been felt.

I went to gather my clothes for school before I saw Dimitri again; knowing that the memory of him butt naked will forever stay with me.

After I heard his door close silently, I rushed out the door and quickly got in the bathroom. The cold water hitting my skin, this is exactly what I needed to get the dirty thoughts that were circling my mind out.

I was out of the shower and dressed in less than twenty minutes, waiting for Dimitri to come into the kitchen and eat his toast.

"Umm, it smells good Roza" Dimitri said as he came in through the dining's room door.

"Calm down your panties Comrade, it's only toast and Nutella" which I had mention that I developed an obsession with? The only reason I didn't eat it all day was because it made me break out.

"Oh Rose. I still appreciate it. And who doesn't love Nutella?" He smiled at me as he took both plates out of my hands and led to the dining room, me on his tail with two tall cups of milk.

I said my goodbye to Dimitri with another kiss on the cheek, this time slowly taking my time to get a good sniff of his aftershave.

Oh god he smelled divine, I fell hot everywhere and decided to ignored it. That was just my body's response to everything that was Dimitri.

x.

"Earth to Rose, earth to Rose." Adrian touched my hand that lay just next to him.

It made me flinch but only because I was caught off guard. However, Adrian had taken it as if it had bothered me and moved his hand instantly as if I had burned him.

"Oh yes, sorry I was out of it. You know, just thinking about how fun Prom is going to be." Lies.

I had been thinking on what I've seen yesterday in the bathroom. Somehow I couldn't rip that image out of my mind, no matter how much I tried. Or shouldn't I say I didn't try? I wanted that image to stay there, if I was being truthful. Thinking about Dimitri and how it would be for me to make gentle love to me was the only thing that kept my mind busy from going to the bad memories of what Viktor had done to me.

"It's okay Rosie. I would offer you Starbucks but my love decided to be late today and it would be a miracle if we got to school on time." It seemed that my goodbye to Dimitri had taken longer than I had imagined. Which didn't appear so now that I thought about it, it had been rather fast. Too fast for my liking.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys, I've been gone for so long! I know, I'm on vacation and I'm always on the go. I wrote a little something today because I know many of you are waiting. I go back home next week so I'll be able to write faster! Have patience. Thank you for all of you that are still reading! I promise this won't disappoint. And I know this is rather short but I don't have more time! I'll be typing something this weekend though so don't worry!

* * *

"I'm done. I'm just done Dimitri! I look like a fat cow! None of my jeans fit me anymore" I had been gaining weight since I had come to live with Dimitri, but I had no idea how out of control I was getting. The last pair of jeans we had gotten was a size 4, now I needed something bigger, like a size 6.

Dimitri's rich laugh comes from the entrance of my room, he's leaning against the door with his arms crossed, and a huge smile on his face.

"Laugh! Yes, laugh! This is all your fault you know" I yell as I throw my jeans to the side and put on my yoga pants. "You and all your food and eating out"

I'm mad as I sit down in my bed and cross my arms. Damn Russian. Damn him. Damn.

"Roza, come down. You look beautiful. And it's not even fat, you've gained weight but also muscle, which believe or not, makes you bigger. Now calm down or I'm going to be forced to tickle you" He smile and walks a little closer to my bed.

"You wouldn't dare" I challenge him with my eyes.

"Oh, is that what you really think? Watch me"

In a matter of seconds Dimitri is on top of me and tickling me like he had never done before. I'm out of breath and laughing, laughing so hard that I feel I'm going to pee my pants.

My stomach is starting to hurt, and my throat is getting sore from all the yelling.

"Stop Dimitri!"

"Stop"

"I'm going to pee myself"

Dimitri giggles and lets go of me as he lays to my side, tired from avoiding the kicks I was trying to land on him. I don't waste a second as I get on top of him and straddle him, too late to realize what I was doing.

"Apologize comrade." I said as I lean into his ear. I know what I'm doing, I know exactly what I'm doing but I can't help it, I needed Dimitri to erased Viktor.

"Roza" Dimitri whispers into my ear. His gentle voice raises the hair in the back of my head and my body is instantly on fire.

"That's not an apology that I hear Mr." I moved my lips from his ear to his cheek, I do it in a slow motion. Making both of us suffer.

My lips are slowly making contact with his smoothly shave cheek; it smells divine, of his manly aftershave.

I inhale in for a few minutes, letting his divine smell invade my nostrils and make me hotter than I am already.

"Oh Dimitri" I said as I lay a kiss on his cheek. His breathing stops and I raise my head to see his expression. The one he wears is of truly adoration… Adoration for me. Me.

I want to cry, I've never seen such a look on anyone. Much rather for me. But here this gentle man, my savior, was looking at me with a look of pure adoration. No disgust, no hatred, just pure emotions.

I lean into him and pull him in for a kiss. My lips barely touch his when I feel electricity light up my whole body.


	21. Chapter 20

**Once again , a short chapter because I'm still here on vacation. However, I go back home this friday. I'll probably write some more on the plane. A lot more than I have written. Thank you all for your patiences. And I know some of you think that Dimitri will push Rose away, but I think that's not really where I want to go. Rose has gone through a lot of rejection with Janine and Viktor and Dimitri would just be plain heartless to do that. **

* * *

Dimitri's lips are soft…Oh so soft.

Our lips are touching and it was beyond what I had expected. The feelings I had for him exploded within me, and it was like a shower of love.

The love I felt for my beautiful Russian.

I pulled back to admire his features. His soft deep chocolate brown eyes stared back at me with love in them.

His lips were just there waiting to be caress with mine.

And his beautiful brown hair was pulled back with a hair tie but strands have gotten free and were framing his face.

He was pure male beauty.

But he had more to offer than his gorgeous face.

His care, his love… All that was him had saved me from Viktor and from myself.

I needed the touch of his plump lips against mine, thus I leaned in, this time with force. I attacked his lips as if it was the oxygen that I hadn't received in a century and I was in my last moment of life.

My lips moved against his, and he returned my actions as excited as I was. I was getting lost, lost in what Dimitri was. My hands made their way from his cheeks to his beautiful brown hair. It was exactly as I had thought, soft as silk. While my fingers played with his hair, his hands were roaming my body. His touch left every spot on my body on fire.

I wanted more… So much more. But I knew Dimitri was never going to agree so I was content with what he was giving me.

Time passed and Dimitri and I were lost in each other. Touching each other in a way that was too private to describe.

We were finally able to let go of each other when someone knocked at the front door.

Dimitri slowly undid the hold he had on my hair and slowly let his hands fall at his side. I was less in control of myself and I couldn't let go of what Dimitri and I were doing, but I knew I had to.

"Roza" his voice was husky and it was more of just jumble sounds because we were still running away with our lips.

"I know" I let out in a defeated tone. This had been the best experience of my life. I had fooled myself into thinking that it was never going to end.

I dropped my head as I let go of my hold of Dimitri and unlock our lips. I needed to gather my thoughts together.

However, Dimitri pulled my head up with his hand and made me look straight into his eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to end Roza. But we have to go." I knew that but I also knew that this was the only time I was going to be able to share this experience with Dimitri. I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep my hands off of him. Now that I knew how it felt to hold him, I couldn't let go.

"Promise me you won't push me away. I need you" I whispered, the words barely audible to my own ears.

"Roza. I promise, there's no going back on this. You don't know how much I craved for this to happen. There's no way I can let you go now. You're mine". With that he got up, me on his arms, laid me on the bed, and went to open the door.


End file.
